Krudsky
The Amazing Krudsky, or Krudsky for short, is the main antagonist of the direct-to-video animated film Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King. He is a selfish and evil magician who will do anything to get a quick buck and supreme power, no matter how vile a deed it is. ''Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' When Scooby-Doo and the group arrive in a Halloween carnival, Krudsky lets them come and see his show but won't allow Scooby to do so, since Scooby has jumped into a pool of apples, splashing water onto him. Later, Krudsky puts on his magic show, but Shaggy and Scooby deliberately expose him as a fraud. Krudsky is furious with the twosome, and the crowd boos him off the show despite his pleas. The magician glares at Shaggy and Scooby and yells at them, "I'll get you for this...and your big dog too!". Krudsky is upset that he failed at his magic show. Searching for a way to get his fame back, he discovers in his spellbook the Goblin Scepter, which belongs to the mighty Goblin King. This gives him a golden opportunity and he vows that he's finally going up in the world. The mischievous Fairy Princess Willow flutters in and plays tricks on him. Grabbing up a flyswatter, Krudsky chases Willow, who slams into a wall. Knocked unconscious, the fairy collapses onto a table and Krudsky smashes his flyswatter down on her. Reciting a spell, the villain steals her magic powers, which turns him into a magician himself. Later, Krudsky enters Mr. Gibbles' Magic Shop, searching for Willow, who has escaped him. He finds her hidden inside a clock and recaptures her, trapping her in a glowing orb. The eccentric Mr. Gibbles tries to stop him, but the slimy sorcerer turns him into a rabbit and takes most of the magic gifts from the shop. Inside his workshop, Krudsky makes a deal with the Goblin King that he'll exchange Willow for the Goblin Scepter. Krudsky finally arrives and presents Willow to the Goblin King, who reluctantly accepts his offer. After turning into a goblin, Krudsky betrays the Goblin King and turns him into a goose. As the new king, Krudsky unleashes his power on the Mystery, Inc. gang, turning the Mystery Machine into a monster and transforming Fred, Daphne, and Velma into a vampire, a witch, and a werewolf. Luckily, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy arrive, steal the Goblin Scepter, and neutralize Krudsky's powers with it, freeing those who have been transformed. Before Krudsky can get even with the brave twosome, the Goblin King turns against him and traps him in a glowing ball. The Goblin King, who turns out to be Princess Willow's father, reprimands and punishes her for her selfishness and reckless behavior before telling her he's glad to have her back. Krudsky begs for forgiveness, but the Goblin King tells him he needs "time to work on his magic act." The Goblin King congratulates Shaggy and Scooby for saving his kingdom and erases the memories of Fred, Daphne, and Velma to bring peace between the human world and the spirit world. Krudsky cries out "I WANT MY MOMMY!" ''as the Goblin King takes him into the Spirit World to imprison him for his treachery. Quotes '' Gallery Krudskyperform.png|Krudsky performing Krudskygloat.png|Krudsky gloating Krudsky furious.png|Krudsky furious Krudsky casting a spell.png|Krudsky casting a spell Krudsky holding Willow prisoner.png|Krudsky holding Willow prisoner Krudsky as a goblin.png|Krudsky as a goblin smirking evilly Krudsky receives his comeuppance.png|Krudsky receives his comeuppance Krudsky's laugh.png|Krudsky laughing maniacally Evilgrin.png|Krudsky's evil smile Trivia *Krudsky is voiced by Wayne Knight, who also voiced Al McWhiggin and played Dennis Nedry. *His personality is reminiscent of Stromboli in Pinocchio because of his desire for money and power and Turbo/King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph because he appears to be silly but hides a cruel heart and turns into a monster. He also has similarities to Dr. Facilier from The Princess and the Frog. *Krudsky's defeat is like Tortoise John in Rango because the monstrous creature he blackmails turns on him in the end. Category:Wizards Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Bullies Category:Trickster Category:Sorcerers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dictator Category:Barbarian Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Saboteurs Category:Warlocks Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Genius Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Blackmailers Category:Slanderers Category:Usurper Category:Goblins Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Empowered Villains Category:Jerks Category:Mutated Villains Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Male Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Humans Category:Depowered Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sociopaths